The invention relates to apparatus for automatically removing from a moving solid waste stream certain fractions and more particularly to apparatus adapted to remove material such as rags, film plastics, rope, etc. which have the physical characteristic of tending to wrap themselves around rotating objects in their path.
While of broader application the invention will be described in connection with its use in removing wrappable material from a moving waste stream prior to its further treatment in a co-composting facility. The removal of this type of material from a solid waste stream has long been a problem particularly in situations in which the waste is to be further treated in a rotating digester. Solid waste streams have increasing amounts of such materials which make recycling and treatment of the waste material more difficult. The present device is designed mechanically and automatically to provide a solution to this problem.